


That Was a Really Bad Idea

by ahunmaster



Series: Giant AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Consequences, Eclipse does love Megatron but he really screwed up here, Friendship, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Giants, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Politics, Princes & Princesses, Strained Friendships, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Tension, Warring Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Megatron won't return Princess Eclipse and King Ultra Magnus is threatening war.  King Bombrush is just the unlucky middleman trying to negotiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was a Really Bad Idea

 

"You messed up."

 

"I've heard it before-"

 

"And I will repeat what everyone else has said.  You messed up and put all of us-" he gestured to the invisible group of everyone Bombrush was alluding to, "-In a giant pickle."

 

Megatron growled as he turned away from his old friend to look out the window of his study.  Outside in the gardens, Princess Eclipse was taking a walk while being escorted by Strika through the garden he had recently had constructed inside his castle walls.  Lugnut was not that far from them, having been told to protect the princess instead of his usual duties of protecting his king.

 

But no one was surprised by that though.  Not after Eclipse had tried to escape... and nearly killed herself trying to do so.

 

"Look... Everyone sympathizes with you... to some degree," King Bombrush moved to stand next to the other giant king to look out the window, "Every giant knows that you've been courting her for nearly a decade.  And everyone knows that she's the only being you've been serious about getting hitched with.  But still... kidnapping her?"

 

"...Her father left me no choice."

 

"No, you left him with no choice," the darker-skinned giant huffed as he crossed his arms, "You kept sending letters asking for his daughter that he had to spell it out for you."

 

"... As if there was anyone else asking for Eclipse."

 

"*Sigh* Megatron, Magnus had just given away his youngest daughter.  You know, Thornstriker?  The girl that became my daughter-in-law just recently?"

 

"I know that.  Almost everyone on this continent knows."

 

"Then you can imagine what he's going through?  Having lost one daughter only for another giant – a  _king_  – to come crawling around for another one of his precious girls?"

 

"...I had made my interests known long ago.  If he had not wanted such a thing to happen... he would have never allowed me to even see her."

 

Bombrush groaned and slapped his head, "Yeah, that's a good idea.  Don't allow King Megatron to come visit you to establish relations.  Don't let him come by in hopes of improving your trade and border squabbles just because he might see one of your daughters and get thoughts about her because of that.  Heaven forbid he may actually fall in love with one of them and try to improve your kingdoms by asking for a marriage that will improve both kingdoms greatly."

 

"Point taken," Megatron couldn't hold back the growl in his voice.

 

"Really?  And you going and snatching her out of her home to take back to your kingdom made this all better?"

 

"..."

 

"And causing Ultra Magnus to close his borders to everyone, including my kingdom, just to locate his missing daughter helped?"

 

"... It may have been rash-"

 

"Rash?  Rash?" Bombrush laughed before the humor left him as he stared at his fellow king again, "My son is now worried whether they'll demand their other daughter back!  He's only been married for four months and now my own son is afraid his precious wife will have to go back less we go to war again!"

 

"Ultra Magnus won't back out of your agreement."

 

"Oh really?  And you know that how?"

 

Megatron looked away, trying to focus on Eclipse as she bent down to look at something in the garden.

 

"... You need to fix this."

 

"I am not returning her."

 

"So you're going to keep her locked up in your castle for the rest of her life?"

 

The bigger giant flinched.

 

"Look, as it stands, Magnus is going to see you as his enemy and he'll probably see you as his enemy so long as you keep Eclipse as your prisoner."

 

"She is not my prisoner!" Megatron snapped his head at the other.  How dare he!  Bombrush couldn't understand his pain!  He had waited and done everything right for ten years.  Ten years!  And all that foolish Magnus could give him was a letter that told him no.

 

No.  That was all he had said.  No reason.  No excuse.  Not even a mention of possibly considering it in the future.  Just flat out no.

 

"... You couldn't just wait until after they recovered from Thornstriker's marriage.  You couldn't wait until then to try again."

 

"... I... played nice for ten years.  I offered open arms to them to help expand our kingdoms and improve our economies-"

 

"In return for their eldest daughter."

 

"One of the conditions.  One of them.  And simply the chance to court her properly, that's all."

 

"Magnus told me you wanted an engagement."

 

Megatron looked away.

 

Bombrush sighed again as he grasped the bridge of his nose.

 

"... I can only do so much to return our borders to normal.  Magnus knows he can't keep them closed forever without hurting his own economy in return."

 

"Then you'll be fine-"

 

"It's not that simple.  He's already come to me to find a way to get Eclipse back."

 

Megatron bit his lip before he turned to look out the window again.

 

"Megatron... you have to do something about this soon.  I can't be playing middleman until this is resolved.  I have a kingdom to protect and an alliance I must acknowledge.  And while you are my oldest friend... I cannot put my family's life in danger just so you can have the woman you love."

 

"I know..." Megatron said glumly as he kept watch over the human princess, "I know."

 

"Then how are you going to resolve this?  There's only one option."

 

Megatron knew it as well as everyone else.  But they all knew the answer to that one.

 

"I won't give her back.  I can't give Eclipse back."

 

"Then what will you do?"

 

"... I don't know."

 

It left a gloomy atmosphere above them.  Bombrush knew Megatron would never give Eclipse back.  Not until he was guaranteed her hand in marriage.  And Bombrush knew Magnus would not give up.  He had given away one daughter and he would not allow another to be taken away so easily.

 

But there was still no resolution.  And as Bombrush sighed and looked out the window at the princess in the garden, he knew there probably wouldn't be one for a while. 

 

END


End file.
